Okashii Nedaidouhai
by Autumn Maiden
Summary: Debilidad, soledad y necesidad, fueron los tres factores que unieron sus vidas sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias [Reto, experimental].
1. Prologo: ¿Qué Diablos?

**Disclaimer: **Bueno no me pertenece, pero ha decir verdad no se a quien pertenece –quien me diga se lo agradeceré- pero no estoy haciendo plata por esto aunque lo deseara.

**Autora: **Autumn Maiden.

**Resumen: **Debilidad, soledad y necesidad, fueron los tres factores que unieron sus vidas sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias (Reto, experimental).

**Notas: **Bueno se que tengo el fic 'BelO' pero creo que se va a descontinuar por un rato y bueno me vino el reto para este, es un fic experimental en la que juego con esa pareja a ver como va así que mejor empiezo con una pareja como esta en el fandom de KS…Me pregunto ¿Desean saber que significa el titulo?

* * *

"**Okashii Nedaidouhai"**

_Prologo¿Qué diablos?_

Había sido una boda perfecta, a pesar de la sorpresa y el poco tiempo que había tomado prepararla, había sido perfecta, todo había estado de la manera en la que ella lo había soñado y planeado, ninguna flor estaba fuera de lugar, nada absolutamente nada había salido mal ese día. Incluso la recepción estaba saliendo a la perfección, todos sus conocidos y amigos parecían estarse divirtiendo como nunca.

Despues de tres meses, los tres meses más ajetreados y estresantes de su vida, Sora al fin podía respirar en paz porque todo había salido bien y aunque no lo mostraban sus amigos también, había sido estresante para ellos ver a la siempre feliz y amable joven japonesa de dieciocho años transformarse en una novia neurótica lista para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se equivocara en lo mas mínimo y habían sentido un poco de lastima por la dama de honor que había terminado siendo la que usualmente recibía los ataques de ira de la joven.

En fin, esos tres meses ya eran cosa del pasado y ahora todos estaban disfrutando en grande de la fiesta que iba a durar si les fuera posible hasta el mediodía del día siguiente sin importar que los recién casados se hubieran marchado desde hacia mucho tiempo, claro estaban felices por los nuevos esposos pero era una fiesta…donde el alcohol estaba al fácil alcance de todos.

Bueno casi todos la estaban disfrutando, Leon, siendo el tipo de persona que no era tan fan de ese tipo de eventos, estaba en uno de los balcones que miraban al jardín, había necesitado con urgencia el aire fresco para que se le bajara un poco los efectos del alcohol, aunque también hubiera sido una buena idea el dejar la copa de vino adentro pero era una fiesta al menos podía disfrutar eso.

"No sabia que el balcón estuviera ocupado" Una familiar voz femenina dijo con mucha suavidad.

El francés ni se molesto en darse la vuelta porque no paso mucho antes de que Layla Hamilton apareciera a su lado, la rubia coloco una copa de vino blanco sobre la baranda de granito y aliso la falda de su vestido rosa pálido, ha decir verdad a ella no le gustaba mucho ese color pero Sora había insistido que como dama de honor ella había tenido que ir diferente y que el rosa pálido era un color adecuado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Leon pregunto algo molesto de que alguien interrumpiera su tiempo para él.

"Pues lo mismo que tu" Layla respondió con un tono neutral "Necesitaba aire fresco y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?"

El francés no dijo nada por unos momentos "Con respecto a…"

"¿Con respecto a esta boda?" Ella replico en un tono obvio.

"Pues es la vida de ellos, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar…al menos no mientras ellos estén cerca" Él respondió con facilidad.

"Tsk-Tsk….que lindo" Ella respondió con un poco de sarcasmo, parecía que el alcohol estaba haciendo un poco de efecto "Pensé que estabas enamorado de Sora"

"Y yo pensé que estabas enamorada de Yuri" Él replico de vuelta.

Silencio total, un silencio algo incomodo porque nadie podía decir nada para tratar de aclararlo, ambos habían colocado lo que habían sentido por Yuri y Sora en la categoría de 'Sentimientos no Resueltos' así que no era claro para ninguno si había sido amor o lo habían confundido con eso, sea lo que sea sin lugar a dudas no deseaban discutirlo con el otro, era demasiado penoso y patético.

Además tampoco parecía adecuado discutir con el otro lo que pensaban del matrimonio de Yuri y Sora, talvez en un futuro que se tomara un millón de años en llegar o si se pasaban de copas y simplemente saliera, bien decía el dicho que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, mejor era evitar eso.

"Trata de no tomar mucho" Layla dijo al fin mientras tomaba la copa de vino "Recuerda que mañana tenemos que entrenar para el espectáculo"

"Lo mismo te aconsejo" Fue la respuesta que él le dio.

Golpe bajo pero ella no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con May Wong, que aparentemente se había dado cuenta que Leon estaba ahí, parecía que la joven aun seguía detrás del apuesto francés y que posiblemente ahora pensaba que con Sora fuera tendría mas posibilidad. Layla sacudió levemente la cabeza cuando la susodicha joven, despues de levemente saludarla, se puso de pie al lado de Leon y recostó su cabeza en contra de su hombro, solo esperaba que nada mas pasara.

**º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º**

Se sentía a morir, porque demonios había tomado tanto anoche, así el alcohol había estado demasiado cerca y abundante para ignorarlo, era como si la botella de vino tinto lo hubiera estado llamando para que la bebiera y él de muy idiota le había hecho caso al llamado, lo cual era algo raro en él porque no era de la típicas personas que se la pasan tomando, se podría decir que él era un bebedor social y que no abusaba mucho de eso.

Pero la noche anterior sin duda que se había llevado las palmas, ahora Leon se arrepentía como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida de haber tomado tanto y haberse olvidado de las horribles resacas que esto conllevaba, levemente se sentó sobre su cama y elevo una de sus manos para masajear el lado de su cabeza para calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza parte almas que lo aquejaba en esos momentos.

Bueno era en esos momentos en los que agradecía haberse mudado de los apartamentos que tenia el escenario Kaleido a uno propio, de haber seguido ahí la luz del sol –si es que aun era de día- y por estar tan cerca de la playa, bueno ya habrían inundado su habitación lo cual causaría que su dolor de cabeza empeorara, al menos en el nuevo apartamento en el que estaba además de tener cortinas muy oscuras la ventana que estaba en su habitación no miraba directamente en la dirección en la que el sol salía lo cual dejaba su habitación algo oscura y fresca.

Seria posible que llamara a Kalos para excusarlo del entrenamiento, programarlo para otro día y que así pudiera quedarse ahí para que se le pasara la resaca, bueno no tenia que llamar a Kalos sino que, bueno que importaba Kalos podría pasar la información a la fabulosa…sus pensamientos se detuvieron de inmediato cuando sintió otro movimiento en su cama y un suspiro que de ninguna manera eran suyos, estaba aun medio confundido pero no tanto como para no hacer trabajar su mente a mil por hora.

Lo único que recordaba además de haber tomado mucho, de haber sido convencido de jugar limbo por Ken –de todas las personas- fue haber pasado mucho, bueno casi toda la noche con May Wong. Por el amor de Dios, acaso había estado tan ebrio como para, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, tomo un pequeño respiro, que servia para calmar mas su dolor de cabeza y la horrible sensación de lo que posiblemente había hecho, antes de mirar a su lado izquierdo.

"¿¡Qué diablos!?" Fue la única pregunta articulada que pudo dejar su boca.

A su lado si estaba una mujer, pero no era May Wong y por unos momentos deseo que hubiera sido ella, porque en esos momentos a su lado, desnuda en su cama estaba no otra que Layla Hamilton, con su largo e inconfundible cabello dorado desparramado sobre la almohada. De todas las personas del universo tenia que ser ella, era imposible que pareciera que hubiera tenido tan mala suerte…

Y para colmo su dolor de cabeza empeoro aun más.

* * *

Mwahahaha…apuesto que hay muchas cosas que ni se imaginaban, la verdad ni yo. Cuando me vinieron con este reto pensé que seria divertido, más porque nunca he visto un LeonxLayla despues del fic "Fuego y Agua" y no creo que sean una pareja tan mala, pero la verdad en Kaleido Star no tengo mucho fanatismo con parejas, estoy neutral con absolutamente todas.

En fin…espero que este proyecto salga bien.


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: **Bueno no me pertenece, pero ha decir verdad no se a quien pertenece –quien me diga se lo agradeceré- pero no estoy haciendo plata por esto aunque lo deseara.

**Notas: **'BelO' ya fue olvidada por un tiempo, no se cuando vuelva a retomarla ni se si volveré a hacerlo, gracias a las personas que dejaron su review, para los que quieren saber el titulo significa: "Extraños compañeros de Cama", el titulo salio del episodio de la temporada 12 de ER "Strange Bedfellows" y pensé que le caería como anillo al dedo a este fic, sorry por el tardado update pero estaba convirtiendo a alguien al mundo de LxL ademas de que estuve en el hospital.

* * *

"**Okashii Nedaidouhai"**

_Capitulo I._

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, hubiera sido otra persona Leon hace mucho se hubiera tirado desde la ventana de su habitación pero él no era cualquier persona, además no había sido por completo su culpa parte de la culpa también recaía en Layla y el alcohol que habían ingerido, lo que de alguna manera inconciente también era culpa de Yuri y Sora por tener tanto a tan fácil alcance para todos los que estaban presentes en la dichosa fiesta.

Usualmente cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban, era solo normal olvidarlo como una muy mala pasada que había sido culpa por el exceso de alcohol, pero esta situación era diferente, claro terminaron en dicha situación por mucho alcohol pero el problema era que ellos se conocían, se haría fácil simplemente olvidarlo si hubiera sido con un perfecto desconocido pero cuando la persona en cuestión no lo era pues ahí ya se hacia un poco mas difícil.

No era como si Leon y Layla fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, eso seria una mentira tan grande que te llevaría directo al infierno, tanto el francés como la americana a penas se habían dirigido una que otras palabras, eran mas conocidos por asociación que otra cosa. No se odiaban pero tampoco se llevaban tan bien, así que técnicamente no tenían una amistad que perder por ese error pero era algo incomodo porque nunca se habian tratado lo suficiente como para simplemente hacer pasar esa noche como un experimento.

Otro leve movimiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de la situación y a un dolor de cabeza mas fuerte que antes, por los movimientos que ella estaba realizando parecía que se estaba estirando lo que quería decir que la rubia se despertaría muy pronto y la cosa se pondría peor, deseando estar preparado para lo que iba a venir, él simplemente se recostó sobre el respaldo de su cama y espero lo inevitable.

Unos profundos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, se sentía extrañamente adolorida y cansada además de tener un dolor de cabeza que ni ella sola se aguantaba, eso era lo que pasaba cuando abusas mucho del alcohol talvez llamaría a Kalos para decir que no iba a poder ir ese día y mejor se quedaba descansado, se movió un poco y ahí fue cuando noto algo demasiado extraño, la tela de la sabana era distinta, bajo la mirada solo para ver que las sabanas eran negras.

Se tensiono un poco, las sabanas de su cama no eran negras pero su nerviosismo apareció cuando vio el torso desnudo –un muy buen torso si podía decirlo y pensarlo en esa situación- de un hombre, pero que demonios había hecho la noche anterior, con un poco de temor –raro en ella- siguió el torso encontrando un familiar cabello plateado antes de mirar al inconfundible rostro de Leon que estaba viéndola de vuelta con una calma típica en él.

Por el amor de Dios, había pasado la noche –de manera obvia- con Leon, de todas las personas con las que Layla pudo haber ido tenia que haber sido él, pero ¿Qué demonios había pasado exactamente? Esos recuerdos estaban muy borrosos para ambos, pero primero lo primero, mantener la calma. Si el orgulloso francés podía permanecer totalmente en calma y sin que la situación le afectara mucho, ella también podía de ninguna manera iba dejar que él la viera desesperada por la situación.

"Hmm…Buenos Días" Fue algo estupido de decir, pero estaba orgullosa de que no se oía para nada molesta tomando en cuenta su penosa y precaria situación en esos momentos '_Es mejor que nada'_

'_Hmm…dos pueden jugar al mismo juego' _Él la observo por unos momentos, un poco molesto de que no parecía mostrar nada en su reacción ante la situación pero debió imaginarse que una persona como Layla no lo haría y menos frente a él "Pues parecen ser buenos¿no lo crees?"

Bueno eso no se lo esperaba, pero si lo que quería era jugar ella le seguiría la corriente "Eso parece, sino fuera por el hecho de que no recuerdo mucho pero el que los dos estemos desnudos en tu cama, es una buena pista de que algo muy bueno sucedió anoche"

"Supongo que con el pasar del día lo recordaremos y podremos saberlo con exactitud" Replico sin mucha gana el joven antes de sentarse a la orilla de la cama para ponerse de pie "Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a buscar algún analgésico para el dolor de cabeza"

"¿Te importaría traerme a mi también?" Ella desvió su mirada cuando él se puso de pie cuando recordara lo que paso la noche anterior lo recordaría así que para que adelantar los hechos, notando convenientemente que su bolso estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama "Mientras yo le llamare a Kalos para decirle que no iremos al entrenamiento"

"…"

Tan expresivo como siempre, pero ella tomo eso como un 'Si' antes de sacar su teléfono celular de su bolso y marcar el numero de Kalos, solo esperaba que el hombre no le llamara la atención o algo por el estilo despues de todo ella sabia que ella y Leon necesitaban ese entrenamiento para acoplarse al ritmo del otro y obtener una sincronización adecuada para el próximo espectáculo.

¿Por qué? Por que demonios había aceptado el ser la compañera temporal de Leon mientras Sora se encontraba de Luna de Miel, no había sido su culpa que se casaran tan cerca de la temporada de espectáculos¿Por qué simplemente no le había pedido a May? Ella ya se había retirado por el amor de Dios, pero Sora confiaba en ella y cuando se lo había pedido Sora estaba en uno de sus ataques de psicópata por los arreglos de la boda que Layla no se había atrevido a contradecirla y no le había quedado remedio más que aceptar.

En aquellos momentos no le había importando tanto, pero en aquellos momentos Layla no había cometido el error de acostarse con Leon, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera aceptado y no le hubiera importado que Sora le partiera la cara porque ahora tenia el presentimiento que los entrenamientos serian algo incómodos, claro no recordaban exactamente lo que había pasado pero eso no borraba el hecho de que se habían acostado juntos.

"¿Qué?" Kalos al fin respondió pero algo molesto haciendo que esa palabra se oyera más ruda de lo normal.

Layla frunció levemente el ceño, justo lo que necesitaba para mejorar el día "Que manera de saludar, Kalos"

"¿Eres tu, Layla?" Fue la estupida pregunta del dueño del escenario Kaleido.

"….Siete días" Layla dijo casi en un susurro, pero en obvio tono de que estaba molesta al menos lo suficiente para hacer una imitación de esa película "Pues claro que es Layla, quien mas iba a ser"

"No lose y la verdad no me importa" Fue la dura y ruda respuesta que vino del otro lado de la línea "¿Qué demonios quieres?"

'_Esto es justo lo que necesito, primero resulta que pase la noche con Leon y ahora Kalos descarga su ira conmigo, sin duda no es mi día' _Layla suspiro derrotada, como era posible tener tan mala suerte "Es sobre el entrenamiento…"

"¡Al diablo, no habrá entrenamiento hoy¡Necesito descansar, tengo un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y tu me interrumpes solo para eso!" Exclamo Kalos enojado desde la otra línea "No se como te sentirás tu pero yo me siento a morir"

"Te dije que no bebieras tanto, Kalos" La voz de Sara se oyó al fondo.

"Si, si como sea" Kalos replico, mas para Sara que para la rubia que estaba al otro lado de la línea oyendo "Llama a Leon para decirle que el entrenamiento pasa para mañana"

"¿Y porque tengo que llamarle yo?" Layla pregunto, ya sabia que iba a tener que decirle de todas maneras, pero aun así quería saber la excusa de Kalos.

"Tu serás su compañera mientras no esta Sora, así que compórtate como tal" Kalos explico simplemente "También traten de llevarse muy bien porque el primer espectáculo que presentaremos será el de '_Romeo y Julieta_' y no se vería bien que los protagonistas se odien"

'_Las cosas no se pueden poner peor' _Ella pensó con algo de sorna mientras maldecía al pinche destino "¿Por qué esa?"

"A mi no me preguntes, Sora la dejo elegida solo menciono algo de votación online y no se que mas" Kalos replico secamente "Bueno ya que no hay mas que decir, nos vemos mañana"

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir o replicar algo al respecto Kalos cortó la llamada, dándole una mirada asesina a su celular, como si el pobre aparato había tenido la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, antes de colocarlo en la pequeña mesa. Se recostó sobre el respaldo y cruzo los brazos, claro no sin antes olvidar el colocar la sabana negra sobre su pecho dejando descubierto solo sus hombros, porque la vida estaba empeñada en ensañarse con ella ¿Qué acaso Layla había hecho algo para enfurecer al destino?

No dijo nada cuando el francés volvió a entrar en la habitación, solo lo observo fijamente esperando ver alguna muestra de incomodidad con la situación y dejar de admirar aunque fuera por un momento como se miraba en esos momentos, claro no estaba desnudo pero aun así podía ver la piel que la ropa interior no cubría, Dios como lo odiaba en esos momentos.

"Toma" Él dijo al fin ofreciéndole un vaso de agua y dos pastillas.

"Gracias" Ella se permitió el medio sonreír mientras tomaba el vaso y las pastillas, de verdad había pensado que no se las iba a dar. Dejando escapar un suspiro se coloco las pastillas en la boca y luego tomo un poco de agua para tragárselas al mismo tiempo que sentía la cama levemente hundirse por el peso de Leon a su lado "De verdad las necesitaba"

"No es lo mejor, pero servirán" Él comento mientras observaba la hora en el despertador que estaba a su lado "A penas son las 6 de la mañana"

Ella se termino el vaso de agua y lo coloco en la mesa que estaba a su lado "Eso lo explica todo"

"¿Explica el que?" Volvió su mirada de nuevo a la rubia, solo para notar con algo de molestia como la susodicha se volvía a poner cómoda en su cama algo que no le parecía mucho "¿Hablaste con Kalos?"

"Si, antes de que pudiera decirle que no íbamos a ir al entrenamiento, él me dijo que no iba a haber porque, parece que él también abuso del alcohol" Ella contesto suavemente, talvez no eran muy buenas pastillas pero le habían dado sueño "También me dijo que te informara que presentaremos '_Romeo y Julieta'_ en el primer espectáculo"

'_¿Qué acaso el destino conspira en mi contra?'_ Estaba molesto de todas las obras tenían que elegir esa, cerro su ojos en señal de molestia "¿Por qué esa?"

"La verdad no se, solo menciono que Sora la dejo elegida y algo con votaciones online" Ella respondió antes de un pequeño bostezo escapara de sus labios "También dijo que tratáramos de llevarnos bien porque no seria bueno que los protagonistas…se odien"

'_Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero si Kalos nos viera ahora de seguro estaría complacido' _Él tomo un pequeño respiro para calmarse, sin duda las cosas no podían ir peor, volvió a abrir los ojos solo para ver que la rubia parecía haberse dormido "Layla…Layla…"

La rubia solo murmuro algo que no pudo entender antes de adentrarse mas en las sabanas, acomodando mejor su cabeza en la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

"Fabuloso, supongo que podría empujarla de la cama y la caída la despertaría" Él comento para si mismo, por mas atractiva que se miraba la idea en su cabeza no podía hacerlo "…Cuando se levante se largara"

No teniendo nada mejor que hacer y porque aun era muy temprano, aunque esa era la hora en la usualmente él se levantaba para ir a entrenar pero ese día no había entrenamiento, decidió volver a dormirse. Se volvió a meter entre las sabanas de su cama, manteniendo una distancia prudente de Layla para volver a dormirse y olvidar que eso había pasado en lo absoluto.

**

* * *

Bueno esto era mas largo, pero he decidido que mis capítulos no sean mas largos que de 6 a 8 paginas porque serian un poco mas desesperantes para leer, además esto es un largo suficiente¿no?...Tambien, alguien me puede decir el nombre del creador de la serie. **


End file.
